1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system for controlling a water turbine generator for waterworks, and particularly, to a system for controlling a water turbine generator for waterworks, which monitors and controls a plurality of water turbine generators, provided in a water pipe, for waterworks in real time to integratedly operate the water turbine generators, contributes to stably generate and secure power, and increases an efficiency of the water turbine generators through integrated management.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Waterworks are facilities that are essential city-based facilities and supply drinking water or industrial water through a pipe. A hydroelectric power generation system for waterworks generates energy of water, flowing in a water pipe, through a water turbine.
Patent documents of hydroelectric power generation systems for waterworks include Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0065502 disclosing “infinite hydroelectric power generator using large water pipe” and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0000350 disclosing “electrical product system exploited flowing water of water pipe”
In a related art hydroelectric power generation system for waterworks, a water turbine is simply provided in a water pipe and generates electricity. However, water supplied from a purification plant is distributed to homes, and thus, a water pressure desired by each home is not considered at all. For this reason, the related art hydroelectric power generation system for waterworks cannot actually be used.
This is because a pressure of water passing through a water turbine is rapidly reduced, and for this reason, it is unable to satisfy a water pressure desired by each home.
Waterworks start from each purification plant and are connected to each home like a spider's web.
To describe a general water pipe provided in each home with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3, the general water pipe includes a branch pipeline 10 that branches from a purification plant to each home and is connected to each home, a pressure reducing valve 11 that reduces a pressure to be suitable for a water pressure desired by each home, a first opening/closing valve 12 that connects and blocks a flow of water, a bypass pipeline 20 in which both ends of the bypass pipeline 20 are disposed in the branch pipeline 1 so as to bypass the first opening/closing valve 12 and the pressure reducing valve 11, and a second opening/closing valve 21.
Generally, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the second opening/closing valve 21 disposed in the bypass pipeline 20 is in a blocked state, and the first opening/closing valve 21 disposed in the branch pipeline 10 is in an open state.
Therefore, when it is assumed that water flows through the branch pipeline 10, a pressure of water before passing through the pressure reducing valve 11 is 5 kfg/cm2, and a water pressure desired by each home is 2 kgf/cm2, the pressure reducing valve 11 reduces the pressure of the water by 3 kgf/cm2 and supplies the pressure-reduced water to each home.
Here, the bypass pipeline 20 is provided for responding to a case in which water cannot be transferred to the branch pipeline 10 due to a breakdown or a damage of the pressure reducing valve 11. In this case, as illustrated in FIG. 3, water flows through the bypass pipeline 20 instead of the branch pipeline 10.
If a configuration of the general water pipe is ignored and a water turbine is simply provided in a water pipe as disclosed in the above-described patent documents, a pressure of water passing through a water turbine is rapidly reduced, and for this reason, water passing through the branch pipeline 10 cannot be supplied at a water pressure desired by each home.
As a related art for solving the above-described problem, there is a hydroelectric power generation system for waterworks disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1307656.
In the hydroelectric power generation system for waterworks disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1307656, a pressure control value and an additional pipeline are provided in a related art water pipeline, and a water turbine power generator is provided in the additional pipeline, thereby supplying water at a water pressure desired by each home through the pressure control valve. Also, the hydroelectric power generation system for waterworks generates power by collecting surplus energy in which a pressure is reduced by a pressure reducing value which is provided in waterworks.
Since a related art is designed to operate within a specific range of a water pressure or an amount of water, a driving range of a water turbine in a waterworks network is limited to a design specification range.
Under a condition out of a driving range of a water turbine of a water pressure/water amount condition, the water turbine is physically damaged, and an amount of collected energy lacks. In a related art, it is difficult to collect certain energy at a point where the water pressure/water amount condition is largely changed.
Moreover, waterworks are provided in a complicated network form in a city. Recently, with the unmanned/automated trend, it is required to establish a system which is integratedly operated and managed at a long distance.